


welcome home, sunshine

by red_runner



Series: s7 fix it [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fuck Canon, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Coran, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Samoan-African American Hunk, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Romelle, brazilian adam, hunk calls romelle rommy is my personal headcanon dont @ me, keith is a disaster per usual, lesbian romelle, oh and i forgot to mention, researching japanese and brazilian dishes was fun and i enjoyed it, the how to read books r super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_runner/pseuds/red_runner
Summary: Shiro goes home.





	welcome home, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I do what I want , canon is nothing. I am the canon now.

They were finally home.

 

The war had come to a close. 

 

They could breathe easy, something they hadn't done in a long time.

 

As they unboarded their lions, Shiro's feelings were.. _.mixed_..to say the least. Yes, he was very happy to bring home, as he would be able to take more naps, but, Adam still lurked in the back of his mind. He didn't see him among the crowd. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, Adam did, after all say, 'I won't be here when you come back'. 

Though, he couldn't help but feel saddened. Adam was, after all, his everything. Adam helped him get through his time being imprisoned by the Galra, and all the battles he had to fight afterwards. 

He watched as the others reunited with their loved ones; Lance getting tackled by a hoard of family members, Hunks family wailing into his shoulders, and Pidge throwing themselves into their mother, Matt watching in amusement, Nyma's arm settled around his waist and Rolo holding his left hand. 

 

He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Shiro wished he could see Adam again, at least one more time. Kiss his face, nuzzle his cheeks, smell his hair. 

He knew he could never stop loving Adam; even if he tried. 

 

 

Then he saw him. 

Adam was running, no, sprinting, towards him. Frantically waving his arms, tears flying from his eyes. "TAKASHI!" He shouted, Shiro starting to run towards him. They collided into each other; embracing. He could hear Adam sobbing into his shoulder, his grip tight around him. He took in his scent, a scent he had yearned for so long. 

"I'm...I'm so sorry...Adam-", he started, before getting cut off. 

"It's okay, Takashi, it's fine....you...you did nothing wrong...I should be sorry...I shouldn't have been so selfish." 

"But...but you were right, oh God, you're always right, Adam." He found himself crying too. 

"Stop it T-Takashi....please don't blame yourself."

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself either!" 

"Fine, fine," Adam sniffled begrudgingly, pulling back before playfully shaking his fist at the sky, "f-fuck you, universe!"

Shiro chuckled and littered his face with kisses, causing Adam to giggle with joy. Then Adam yanked him forward and kissed him. Oh God, how he had missed Adam's kisses. He still tasted like the same old, beautiful Adam; decaf coffee and potato chips. They pulled back, before kissing again, again, and again . Shiro, at this point, afraid if he didn't stop, Adam would vanish into thin air. 

Adam then finally gave him a once over, grinning softly. "You look like an old man, Takashi."

"You're not so young yourself, sweetheart," he quipped; it felt so good to use petnames again. 

Adam chuckled before glancing over to see where his arm had once been, gentle running his fingers across the metal hole, "what _happened_ to you, Takashi?" His voice trembled as he spoke, tears starting to run down his face again. 

Shiro frowned, "I'm afraid that's a very long story, my love." 

Adam smiled half-heartedly before kissing his cheek, "you can tell me all about it once you've had something to eat, dearest Takashi." 

He kissed his forehead, "of course." 

They're romantic moment was interrupted by Keith tackling them both into a hug, Shiro teasingly get grumbling as Adam gawked; "you've gotten so big, Keith! And your hairs practically covering your neck! WAIT IS THAT A _SCAR_ -"

"Shut up, Adam." Keith teased, Adam ruffling his hair. 

Shiro was so happy to be home. 

 

 

 

☀

 

 

 

"And then Keith took him out with his KNIFE- _SWIPE SWIPE_!" Lance gawked, making slicing motions with his hands, Adam chuckling. 

After Shiro had explained their disappearance to the government as best he could, introduced Romelle, Princess Allura and Coran ("this is Princess Allura, her advisor Coran and a funky little lesbian named Romelle"). They were able to get some down time, of course, after they had parked their lions. Adam, with a little help from Shiro, had cooked them a beautiful Brazilian-Japanese feast; the table was lined with dishes like _feijoada, moqueca, yakitori_ and _tiger rolls._  

They had cooped themselves up in Adam and Shiro's apartment, sitting around the living room table (which Adam had to extend with a large, wooden box from underneath their bed so they could fit Romelle, Coran, Allura and Pidge). Lance had already filled up his plate, gobbling away happily at his food. Keith, quietly watching him, Shiro couldn't quite pin down the emotion behind his expression, but it was either a 'why are you like this' or 'slow down or your going to choke' face, mixed with some endearment. Hunk sharing some Brazilian cheese bread with Romelle, which he noticed, was holding Allura's hand the whole time. Allura and Coran gawked over the _tiger rolls_ , about how peculiar, yet delicious they were. Krolia, who had been standoffishly sitting in the couch above them, slurping down her _soba_ noodles up at a rapid rate (which kind of scared Shiro). Pidge chatting it up with about how good the food was, and how Shiro allegedly almost started a fire while cooking. 

Shiro tightly grasped Adam's hand, watching him listen to Lance tell the tales of their bravery between bites, he could tell Adam already adored him; Lance had that effect on people. 

 

It was bliss.

 

He had almost forgotten what it was like, to just relax. Catch up. Eat actual food, he had missed Adam's cooking so much. Not that food goo was the most terrible thing ever- it could just never compare. 

He gazed at Adam with a fond smile. He loved his laugh, his giggle, even his nerdy snort was adorable. Shiro was just....so happy to have him back in his life. Especially now that he could live with him, forever. He would never leave his side again, he promised himself, no matter what happens, he'd always stay with Adam. 

His train of thought was interrupted by Lance tapping his glass with his spoon, gulping down the rest of his food. He had a anxious look on his face; so Shiro automatically knew what he was going to do. 

"Uh, I...I uh, have an announcement to make." 

Everyone quieted down, their eyes all setting on Lance. Which most likely made him more nervous. 

"What is it, Lance?" Allura asked. 

"Well, uh, you see, uh.........yeah uhm.....give me a minute." He stood up and rushed off out of the room, Shiro, at first, went to follow him, but stopped in his tracks as he saw Romelle go after him. Everyone sitting there, quietly confused and concerned. 

 

 

☀

 

 

 

He tried, he really did. 

 

He didn't know why it was so hard; he knew no one was straight (expect maybe Krolia). It was just so scary. He felt like the world was going to explode if he said it. If he said he was bi. And he hated it. He hated it so much. He hated himself for acting up this way; even a little for feeling this way. Even after the heart to heart with Shiro, he still couldn't help but feel ashamed. Weird. 

_Different._

"Lance?" He heard Romelle say, slowly and cautiously approaching, "what's wrong?" 

He gave her a look of distress, before laughing nervously, "nothing, of course, everythings all good in Lancey-Land!" 

Of course, she didn't look convinced. 

"Look- I know we don't know each other really well, but, I really admire you, Lance. And if something is bothering you, I'd really like to help you out, or try to, at the least." 

He sighed, defeated. Damn Romelle and her sweet as a gumdrop attitude! 

"I'm bi," he croaked. 

"Bi? As in bisexual?"

"Yeah, that's me, haha." He was sweating really bad right now, he prayed it didn't show.

"Oh," she grinned, "I am a gay!"

"I know, Shiro told me."

"Oh,'' she muttered, tapping her finger to her chin, ''then he must have told you I am transgender aswell!''

"Woah-woah wait, you're trans?" 

"Yes, I am, it is, sadly, a bit obvious, in a way," she said, a frown forming on her face.

"Well I mean- you never really told us! Not that you had to..."

She pointed to her markings, "haven't you noticed only male Alteans have blue markings?"

"I guess," he hadn't really thought much of it. 

"And that I have blue markings, but I am a female?"

"Yeah-oh, _OH_ , how did I not notice that before?! I feel kinda stupid," he grumbled, hitting himself over the head. 

 

"You're not stupid, Lance!" She said, "This means it isn't as obvious to humans! And Allura and Coran are the only other Alteans here!'' Romelle grinned, before her frown returned, ''though, I do wish I could make my markings pink..."

"Yeah," he sighed, feeling a pang of sympathy for Romelle.

"I have an idea!" Romelle suddenly squealed. 

"What is it?"

"Well, since none of the other paladins do not know I am trans, I could 'come out' with you! Would that help make it less scary for you?" 

He raised a brow, "you'd really do that for me?" 

"Of course, you're a friend, Lance! I'd do anything for friends!" 

He smiled softly, patting her shoulder gratefully, "thanks, Romelle." 

 

 

☀

 

 

 

Romelle and Lance soon returned, standing beside eachother, nodding, before Lance opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm bisexual."

Romelle followed up after him, "and I'm trans!"

Pidge screamed, "WE'RE A PACK."

Keith choked on his _udon_ noodles, Lance nervously squealing. 

Allura clapped her hands together in delight, "I'm so glad you could tell us, Lance!"

Coran slapped the table, " 'M PROUD OF YOU, MY BOY!"

Hunk grinned, "thanks for telling us, Lance! Also that's really cool, Rommy!"

"Oh, okay," Krolia said simply, smacking Keith on the back, causing him to cough up his _udon_ noodles. Keith looked absolutely frazzled, his face red. Adam whispered something to him that caused him to squawk and shove him away. With a trembling voice he said, "uh, cool, Lance. And that's pretty nice, Romelle."

Shiro smiled at them both like a proud father as they seated themselves again, Lance sighing in relief as everyone laughed at Keith. Catching Shiro's gaze and giving him a thumbs up. 

Adam chuckled, "what an eventful night, huh, Takashi?" 

 

 

He giggled, Adam kissing him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "welcome home, sunshine."

 

 

 

 

 

☀fin 

 


End file.
